The Power of Love, The Power of Friendship
by Akila E. Ferrari
Summary: He, the High Vassal in the Netherworld, has failed to get the pure heart that now split into two. But, his desire to become Lord of Evil still there. That's why he's fly to Domino City and found out that there's a brunette girl with a heart that look exactly like the one who split heart into two. Can the former Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh gang, and some new friends stop that guy plan?
1. Four new students from Miore?

**Warn**: this is my first fanfiction in English..so..don't flame. **I need some advice..not flame**. Oh yeah, the OC (or I should call Tenshin characters) character' is from my Novel, if you want to see what's they look like? Would you mind visit my Facebook? I have their picture in there, thank you. (That's because I can't describe someone with English, I'm still learning this language). And Atem, Bakura, and Malik have own bodies. (Did I say it right?). Oh, one more thing..hehe..I use Atem name instead of Yami…you will know why later..

This is my Facebook name…Dinik Nafaliensi.

What you really have to know?

"Talking"

'Thingking'

**(demon mind link)**

[human mind link]

**Disclaimer**: Of course I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh series. I just own the Tenshin character.

End of "Idol Thief Red" speech.

* * *

_"Let the power of love save you from darkness."_

_-Haruka Murakami, Tenshin 2 The Taste of Darkness-_

_08.30 A.M in Domino High School, in class.._

"Okay, class, we have four fucking new classmate this damn morning.." said the homeroom teacher, Mr. Toriyama with a bad language, a really bad language for teacher. "Awwwrright, come on in you midgets!" Mr. Toriyama shout very loudly.

"Wow, four new students in our class? That's too much.." Yugi said with a little grin on his face. Atem nodded his head, he's sitting beside Yugi. In front of them is Anzu and some random girl in the series of Yu-Gi-Oh series. And in their back seat is Honda and Jonouichi. And beside them is Ryou and Bakura.

"What da ya guys think they look like?" Jonouichi asked while yawning a little.

"Maybe it's just an ordinary boys or girls." Honda said while stretch his arm like a cat.

"Yeah, but they have to stuck in this class with the homeroom teacher like…that. What a poor things." Ryou said while eyeing Mr. Toriyama weirdly. "He's more rude than Bakura, I guess." He added.

"What's that supposed to mean you weakling!?" Bakura asked angrily.

"He said you are rude." Jonouichi said with a sly grin on his face. The former king of thief's want to strangle him if not stopped by Anzu.

"Cut it out guys or else Mr. Toriyama will give us a detention! You know how worst his punishment!" she whispered with a frown. Yugi, Atem, Jonouichi, Honda, Ryou and Bakura paled simultaneously when they heard 'Mr. Toriyama Punishment' or the students in the class would say 'Wrath of The Homeroom Devil'.

Just then, the door opened. Four people come in, two boys and two girls. All the girls including Anzu blush when they saw the two boys face.

"Those midgets are from another fucking country. Show them around…although I don't really care if those midgets or even you fucking students get lost.." Mr. Toriyama said with a glare to all girls that drooling two new boys in his class. Well, Anzu's not fully drooling though. "Awright you midgets, introduce yourself and make it quick so we can start the fucking class. Now!"

"Oh, now? Uhm, my name is Millia Luxvord. It's n-nice to meet you all." Millia said timidly. She have purple hair and use glasses. Her uniform is not too tight or too loose. Her eyes purple too. And almost her belonging is purple. Like her necklace, ring, shoes, earrings, etc.

"The name's Natsumi Nakajima! I hope we can be friends, ya!" Natsumi said while give a thumb. Her yellow hair a little bit like a boy, but a little bit longer too. Her blue ocean eyes show how much hyper-active she is.

"My name is Yosuke Sharon, nice knowing you guys." Yosuke said while giving all the students his big smile that show a little his teeth, all girls blushing like a tomato. Yugi saw that Anzu blushing too, and he really feel a bit uneasy. He even heard all girls whispering.

"Woow, he's so cute!"

"Yup, he really is!"

"Ooohh…he's my prince charming!"

Mr. Toriyama hit his desk a little with a book that he holding. "Don't make noise you brats!" with that all the girls shut their mouth. "You have to wait 'till this fucking class end if you want to drooling or gawking like a mad dog, ya hear me!?" Mr. Toriyama said while giving all girls his death glare, again this morning.

"Uh..hello. My name's Sei Yukimura.." Sei said with a little smile, his eyes still on Mr. Toriyama. 'Why this feeling? Weird….' he thought. His sapphire eyes never leave Mr. Toriyama.

"What do ya looking at, you tadpole?! Stop starring at your teacher and take a damn seat already!" with that the four new students walk to the back of class, because there are a lot empty seats in there. Atem stared at Sei a little while longer, he sensed something really dark with that guy.

'What is this dark thingy..' Atem thought. 'Whatever it is…it's really dark..even darker then the Shadow Realm..' he add. Sei sensed there is someone watching him, his eyes then landed to Atem who still starring him.

Crimson meet blue. For 10 seconds their keep starring each other. Atem eyes widening, he swore he saw those blue eyes change to fresh bloody red as quick as lightning. Atem gawking a little. 'His eyes…is there a spirits from afterlife that stuck in him?!' Atem thought.

[Oi…why did you do that?]

**(What? I just want to see his reaction, furthermore…his reaction not satisfied me...)**

[What do you mean by that?]

**(Well, he did look shock. But I think… He know I reside within you...)**

[You're joking right? All people that know you still stuck with me is her, your right hand man, two of your vassal, and all Tenshin guild. There's no one from outside the guild know you still with me.]

Sei mind link with someone that we know is reside within him snap off when Mr. Toriyama shout with his mighty loud voice and rude language. "Awright you lame brained. I'm going to start the Chemistry class now, no interruption or you gonna straight off to my office!" shout Mr. Toriyama while hit his desk with book his big book.

"Urgh, great…why we have Chemistry in this school!?" Jonouichi said while slumping his body in his chair.

"Well…science is important." Atem said with a smile, he still a little bit shock about the bloody red eyes he just see a minute ago in Sei's own eyes. 'Could it be true…there's a spirit from afterlife that stuck in his body…?' he thought while satring hard to his Chemistry book in front of him.

"Well, I don't need to study it 'cause I don't want to be a scientist." Jonouichi said while starting to drift into dreamland where he and Mai…you know what.

"If you dare to sleep, I'm going to give you the punishment…oh yeah, I'm really have to give you a shameful punishment in front of the whole students in Domino High that you won't be able to sleep for a week….for sleeping in my fucking class…" and with that all the students in the class including Jonouichi that close to the dreamland, except the four new student because they don't know what are Mr. Toriyama talking about, straighten their bodies.

Anzu a little bit confuse when Mr. Toriyama tak a glance at her with a strange expression. None of her 6 friends realized that. But, our friends that have two color hair, black-yellow, realized it. 'Why is that teacher staring at her like that?' asked Sei a bit confused. He waited for an answer from his friends that reside within him, but none answer was heard. 'Hey, what's wrong?' no answer. 'Seikyu, answer me!' still no answer. 'Hmmmm…weird...he never be quiet like this before…'


	2. Explanation

**Red: Somehow...this story just have one review..but that's okay.**

**Sei: Oh really...**

**Red: yeah..and..yeah this is Revolutionshipping Fanfiction but the romance between them will come out later...and please you have to know that I'm not good with English...and I'm not good too with romance! I'm never have a bo...nevermind that..**

**Seikyu: Heh, stop complaining like an idiot...oh yeah I forgot..you are Idiot.**

**Red: Am not!**

**Sei: Anyway...What's your first language?**

**Red: Indonesian, and then...Sunda, and then..uh arabic..and then English...oh yeah! thank you for The Man with Imagination (Did I said your name right?) for reviewing my...ugly-bad-uncool fanfition. This is my first time I'm writing something with English! Woosh!**

**Oh yeah, I'm forgot to give a title for chapter 1...sorry...**

* * *

Chapter 2: Explanation

* * *

_11.30 A.M in Domino High School, Canteen.._

"Hey, so..where did you guys come from?" Jonouichi asked grinning from ear to ear like a cat from the movie Alice in Wonderland. Honda behind him also grinning, but not that wide like Jonouichi.

"We come from Miore!" Natsumi answer with a wide smile that rivaling Jonouichi.

"Miore?" Anzu raise her left eyebrow, confused about Natsumi answer. She never heard a country with that name before. "Where is that?" Anzu asked still use her confused look.

"It's in the Atlantic. If you want to find that place in the globe, you'll never find it. Because it's hidden behind the letter 'n' in 'Atlantic' name." Millia answer with her low voice. She blushed when Yugi, Atem, Honda, Jonouichi, and Anzu look at her when she answered the brunette question.

"O-okay.." murmur Anzu, still a little bit confused. She then look to Sei that still keep quit all the time. "Hey, are you miss your friends in..Miore already?" Anzu asked with a smile. Yugi and Atem frown when they found out her cheeks a little bit pink.

'Why Anzu's cheek went pink like that!' Atem thought angrily. 'Wait...what am I thingking...she just my friends..yeah...that's it..just..my...friends..' although he really wish that Anzu and him is more than friends.

"Oh...no. Our friends come to Japan too…so I'm not lonely." Sei answer while giving Anzu a small smile. "Um…what's your name?" Sei asked.

"Oh…how rude we are to forgot introduce ourself! Well...I'm Jonouichi, that guy with odd looking brown hair is Honda, and that two guy with star head is Yugi and Atem, and there are two guys behind us, their hair is white like an old fellow yeah? Their name is Ryou and Bakura, and that stunning brunette is Anzu." Jonouichi said and later he get a death glare from Honda, Yugi, Atem, Bakura and Ryou. Just then a bunch of girls encircling them all except Anzu, Millia, and Natsumi.

"Wow, Sei you really have a cool hair!" said some random girl.

"Yeah, you're so cute!" said some other random girl.

"Owwwh, I knew I didn't regret enter this High School..there's the cute Yugi and Ryou, the sexy Atem and Bakura, and now another cool guys in this School!"

The two new boys is surrounded by girls, it's like surrounded by all beautiful angels in Yosuke case. But for Sei, he just keep silent. Atem, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou surrounded too. Even Honda and Jonouichi.

"Why you damn Mutou's brother! Keep'in all de good part to them self!" muttered Jonouichi.

"Joey..for some odd reason..it looks like you've enjoyed the good part too!" remark Honda as he try to get out from sea of beautiful girls. Indeed he enjoyed surrounded by all this bewitchingly girls, but in his heart there just one girl, and it's Shizuka.

"Hell yeah I'm enjoyed it!" Jonouichi said. "But, my heart always belong to May!" he added a little.

"Grr..I'm gonna send them to Shadow Realm if they don't go away from me now!" Bakura said with a growl.

Anzu, Millia and Natsumi just sweat dropped when they see the boys being surrounded like an Idol. Anzu then realize when she see that Sei is so calm, even there's a girl trying to kiss his cheeks.

"What is Sei thinking? He looks serious…" Anzu said make Natsumi and Millia attention to the yellow and black hair. "He look like that when he stare to Mr. Toriyama too…" she add.

"…" neither Millia and Natsumi answered, they just keep quiet, with a frown on their face. Anzu raise her left eyebrow, confused why her new friends motionless. "Nothing's wrong, don't worry. He sometimes like that." Natsumi said with a big grin. Anzu nodded her head. The three of them then heard some boys gossiping behind them.

"Did you hear, there are three new students in Mrs. Kukai class."

"What? First we have four new students in Mr. Toriyama class and another three new students in other class!? So..a guys or girls?"

"Well…I heard they are two boys and one girl. One of the boys look like Ryou and Bakura...with white hair and deep brown eyes…but the hair's not long..it's short."

"I didn't want to hear the boys…what about that one girl? What does she look like?! Is she sexy? Cute? Come on, tell me!"

"Calm down you pervert! I don't know...but the students from Mrs. Kukai class said she has red hair like a blood."

Natsumi startled when she hear the other new student girl have red hair like blood. "What's wrong Natsumi?" Anzu asked.

"Eh..uh..Sei!" Natsumi shout really loud that make all students in the canteen stare at her. "Didn't you tell her and her companions not to come to this school too!?" she asked.

"Who?" Sei asked.

"You know who.." Natsumi said with a low voice. "I bet that girl will come out in..5..4..3..2.."

"HELLO DOMINO PEOPLE!"

All girls and boys in the canteen glance to the owner of the voice. There's a girl in middle school height, stood with her hands akimbo. Her red hairs reach her back. Behind her there are two boys. One with a hair like wings color hair like Marick and Malik, and another with the googles in his head's color hair like Ryou and Bakura. Just their color though.

"Haiii, there's a lot of people in Domino then our country!" the red haired girl said with a grin. "Oh, there's Sei and the others!" with that she canter to the Yu-Gi-Oh gang and the four new students from Mr. Toriyama class.

"Wha…what the hell are you doing in here you love freak!?" Bakura and Atem glance to Sei as soon as they heard the dark voice. There's no Sei they see in the morning. There stood someone who looks like Sei but his color hair a bit different.

'Other self of Sei?' Atem and Bakura thought.

"Don't say love is freak! Love isn't freak you dumb lord! Love is the beautiful things in the world!" the red haired girl said with a growl. "And for a matter of fact, If your dad doesn't love your mother, you will not be in here, you got that!? So stop saying 'Love Freak', 'Love is weak', 'Love is blah blah blah'! Because it's not!" she keep lecturing Sei that have bloody red eyes now.

"Will you shut up already!? I asked you what are you doing in here! Don't give me a lecture about those damn thing!" Sei yelled at the red hair.

"Oh yeah, Ketsueki said to follow you. 'Oooh, please Haruka-_chan_! Follow him and protect him, I don't want my big baby hurt!'." She said while imitating Ketsueki, Sei's mother.

"What the hell!? He's with me so he will gonna be fine, now go away!" Sei yelled again, he didn't aware what just he said. Atem though, staring really hard when Sei recognize himself 'he'.

'If I'm right. There really is someone in his body…' Atem thought.

"No way! I'm not gonna let you have all the fun here while I'm stuck with them!" the red haired girl yelled while pointing to her two companions that just glare back at her. "You don't know how unspeakable they are! Well…Erick treat me like a woman sometime. But Nethan…he treat me like I'm his slave!" she added with a death glare to Sei.

"Don't complain to me, idiot!" Sei, still with a bloody red eyes, said with a sweat drop.

"Is that…your friends?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah...why?" in return Yosuke asked again.

"Is she always crazy like that?"

"Not crazy…she just dumb. By the way, my name's Nethan McGarden." Nethan said with a smirk.

"I'M NOT DUMB!"

"That girl...you can call her Love Freak if you want…she always declare love is blah blah blah.." Nethan said with a mock tone. Bakura jut smirk, he likes this guy attitude.

"This is Erick Striff.." Nethan said introducing the guy with hair like wings. Ryou and Yugi stare to his hair. They always see someone with a weird style hair. But a hairs like wings?

"Is that a real wing? Can you fly with those small wings?" Ryou asked boldly.

"No…it's just hairs...for my balance." Erick answered with a stoic face.

Atem still stared to Sei. His crimson eyes then meet with the bloody red eyes he saw this morning. "Who are you.." He asked with a demand tone. Sei didn't answer. He then give Atem a smirk.

"Who do you think, mortal human?" he closed his eyes, when he open it again, it's not bloody red anymore, it's now blue. "…Did I say something weird to you?" Sei asked with innocent face.

"….Nothing." Atem said. 'He really have another person in his body..much like when I'm still in Yugi's body…is that person a spirits from the afterlife…' Atem thought. 'This day is really an interesting day..' he add while take a glance to Sei who talking with Erick.

* * *

_04. 30 P.M in Domino High School, rooftop..._

The Yu-Gi-Oh gang decide to follow Sei, Millia, Natsumi and Yosuke. They really curious. Well, the one who curious is Atem, Bakura, and Anzu. Yugi, Ryou, Jonouichi and Honda just want to follow because they think it's interesting.

"So..what are we gonna talking about?" Natsumi asked when they got to the rooftop.

"First thing first…you…people from Domino..who can duel with a monster?" Nethan asked while crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Ya mean duel monster? Oh, I, Yugi, Atem, Bakura, and Ryou can duel monster. Even Yugi is a king of games. And…why da ya asked?" Jonouichi said with a frown. Nethan just stare at him with his deep brown eyes.

"How much you believe in magic stories?" Erick said with his deep voice that can make girls swoon. Atem ears perked up, he's a Pharaoh in ancient Egypt. There's a lot of magic in that time.

Anzu, she always believe something like magic when she was a children. Every girls believe that. Well, not every girls though. But still..

As for Yugi, Jonouichi, Honda, and Ryou. There's a lot an incident that related to magic. Like going to ancient Egypt, have millennium item, etc.

"I heard the game duel monster is like fighting face to face with your monster that came from the card. And there's a life point thing, right? And there's a monster card and trap card too…but…that kind of game...won't work for now.." Haruka said.

"What do you mean?! We can't duel anymore?!" asked Yugi panicked.

"No, I said for now. Look...uh...how can I explain this..." Haruka muttered something incoherent after she said that. She even move back and forth .

"let me explain that..love freak."

All eyes now going to Sei, who now didn't look like Sei at all. His clothes change from Domino high school uniform to usual clothes. Like red cloth like scarf that reach his foot, black jacket, white tanktop, gray shorts, and a largish boots. And don't forget there's a necklace like a golden crown.

"You.." murmured Atem.

"I, Lord Seikyu, the great Lord of Darkness from Netherworld. As you can see…the entire monster from your duel monster card in this world is a replica from demon in my world, the Netherworld. You can't play your duel monster for now, because the entire demon that once I prisoner is being freed by all lords from my world. This world...I mean human world is filled with dark magic because of that. If you play your game carelessly, your monster will kill you instantly."

All the Yugioh gang widens their eyes. If what Seikyu said is true, then a lot of people who didn't know this will die. "Even if I open the gate Shadow Realm to send the demon?" Atem asked with a frown, his eyes become hard. Seikyu nodded his head. After a little awhile he changes back to the old Sei. He dropped his body to the ground.

"I still have to adapt with this take turns body things…" Sei murmured while trying to get up with Millia and Yosuke help.

"Don't worry Sei-_kun_. I will always help you…" Millia said with a blush. Sei just raise his left eyebrow.

"Huh? Uh…okay, thanks."

"Sei...is that Seikyu person...Spirits?" Atem asked, he really need to know.

"Seikyu? No...He still alive. My body and his are united when I'm still a baby. When the 'War Mage' come 1 years ago in our country, Seikyu crush my heart, and when I'm heartless he can take over my body easily to unite the Netherworld with Human world so all human will change into demon. But Haruka give her heart, just half though, when I and Seikyu gonna die. So…because of that we still alive and still stuck to each other until Seikyu can be a Lord of Darkness or Overlord and take over the Netherworld once again. End of story…" Sei explained.

Atem, Bakura, Yugi, Ryou, Anzu, Jonouichi, and Honda blink their eyes twice. Sei story about Seikyu a little bit similar to Atem. But, Atem isn't the evil one who wants to take over the Human World; instead he the one who should eliminated the evil that attack the world in ancient Egypt. And… It's Atem spirits that stuck in Yugi's body, while Seikyu, who still alive at that time, united with Sei who still a baby at that time too. Same yet different.

"And…you said he's the Lord of Darkness…did he know Zorc?" Atem asked.

Sei didn't answer straight. "He said no. He even asked who Zorc is.." Sei answered.

"Oh, he's…the evil one from Shadow Realm. King of Darkness from Shadow Realm." Atem said.

"Wait...who's Haruka?" Anzu asked.

"Oh, that would be me!" the red haired girl said with a big grin and a wave. Anzu smiled when she see Haruka energetic soul. It's really refreshing when she saw that grin.

"Stop waving like an idiot." Nethan said. "Wait...you are an idiot." He added with a smirk that can rival Bakura's smirk.

"Stop calls me with bad names!"

"FYI, I won't! I'm your King of Thief's, I can call you whatever I want, Love Freak!" Nethan said with a big smirk. Bakura ears perked up when he heard that.

"You're a king of thief'? So you're a thief, huh?" Bakura asked while he walked up in front of Nethan.

"Yeah, not just me. Erick and love freak too..." Nethan answered with a blank expression. "Why? You got a problem with that?"

"Oh, no no no. In fact, in ancient Egypt…I'm a king of Thief's too…who knows, maybe I can give you some method in stealing something."

"Wow that would be my pleasure!" Nethan and Bakura talked about things, like how to steal something that really hard to get it, and much more. Erick in the other hand is listening quietly. As for Haruka she just prays that every method Bakura give to Nethan wouldn't work. Or else she can't steal it from Nethan again to give that treasure for poor people. Like Robin Hood.

"So…what are you guys doing in here? Didn't I and Seikyu tell you not to come? I know my mom didn't order you to come here just to protect me…" Sei asked with a frown. Haruka, finished with her prays, just laughing nervously.

"Well…about your mom..it's true and…I just want to inform you…all people from Tenshin guild going back to Miore...without us." Haruka said while scratch her left arm nervously.

.

.

.

.

"THEY WHAAAAT!?"


	3. The one who have the pure heart

**Red: Hmm...**

**Anzu: What's wrong?**

**Red: What to do with you...**

**Anzu: Huh?**

**Red: In order to pull out your pure heart, that creepy guy must do some ritual...but..**

**Anzu: W-what!? Me?! I'm not gonna dead in here right?**

**Red: No, if I do that, Atem will send me to Shadow Realm... (-_-") Oh yeah! I forgot the disclaimer...Anzu-chin, do you mind?**

**Anzu: Uh...Idol Thief red doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just the story about Tenshin and all Tenhsin Character...done. so, tell me...what's gonna happen to me and..my pure heart?**

* * *

Three days has passed. Every since the Yu-Gi-Oh gang knew there's a real demon in Japan, almost every day in Domino, mostly in Domino High School, there always bad thing happen.

Like some of the student fell from the stairs. A big snake in woman bathroom. A bunch of angry crow attack people's head. And then there's a rumor that a beastly ghost hypnotize anyone who go out at night, and that people who got hypnotize is like a body with no soul, like they got struck with Apathy Syndrome.

"Do you think the demon you guys said is attacking those people?" Anzu asked with a concern. She really worried if one of her family or friends got hypnotize by the beastly ghost that near Domino High School, that if there are really a beastly ghost near here. The Yu-Gi-Oh gang and the four new students sit in a rooftop when lunch.

"I don't know Anzu, I never saw this before. They never attacked human that didn't have any magic power." Sai answered. "Although, there's one demon that like to attack human with no magic."

Atem raised his eyebrow, "And that would be?"

"The Reaper."

Ryou gasp a little bit when he heard that name. Atem, Yugi, Jonouichi, Honda, Anzu, and even Bakura gaze at him weirdly. "I know that name. I saw a duel monster card with the name 'The Reaper'. It really is powerful." He said.

"You did?" Atem asked.

"Yeah, I saw them before the Duelist Kingdom. An old man have that card, I asked if I can have those, but that old man refuse to give me. He said it's too powerful to use it for a duel." Ryou explained.

"Yes, that's right. In Miore, before The Reaper became a demon. He was once a spirit that have a master. But when the master become weak, The Reaper decide to eat his heart. And that make him a demon. But back then…when the Mage War come. Our dear friend sacrificed himself and united with The Reaper…" Sei said with a sad face.

Atem listen carefully. The story about their dear friend united with the spirits in order to protect his friends almost the same as Mahad do.

"Who?"

None of the four new students from Mr. Toriyama said anything they lost to their own thought. Anzu become a little bit nervous of this silent. She try to asked again with a soft voice but got stopped by someone.

"That would be my brother..." Haruka said behind Anzu. "But don't worry. I knew the beastly ghost is not my brother. He won't attack anyone, well except if he had to punish them." She said with a small smile. "Oh yeah…nearly forgot. I received some warrant from Ketsueki about to investigate these beastly ghost." She said while giving Sei, Natsumi, Millia, and Yosuke the paper.

"Wow! An investigation…can we coming too?" Yugi asked with a full of hope in his eyes. Sei nooded with a big smile in his face.

"A-a ghost?! W-why we have to investigate it?" Millia asked.

"She thinks the beastly ghost is that creepy man who want to be the Lord of Evil." Haruka said while began walking away.

"Wait, aren't you coming too!?" Sei asked.

"Nope!"

"Why? Are you scared?" Yugi asked with an innocent look. Haruka then froze, she started sweat badly.

"I'm not scared…" Haruka murmured.

"Really? Then why are you sweating?" Ryou asked.

"It's just the temperature that make me sweating.."

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking that you coward.." Bakura said with a mock tone. "Why? It's the truth. You scared about ghost." He added when Haruka glare at him.

"Fine! I'm coming too!" she growl unlady like. "But I will not go near that thing!" she said.

TING TANG TING TUNG **(Red: I know…weird bell..)**

"Urgh, great…now we have to deal with Mr. Toriyama class again…" Jonouichi said when he heard the signal bell. "I'm tired of him. Can we ditch the class?" he asked.

"If you want to get his punishment." Honda said giving Jonouichi a blank look. "Look, I really don't like that guy, but if we ditch his class, we don't know what punishment this time…maybe it will be the worst I ever seen in my life.."

"You have been punished by him? Like what?" Yosuke asked, a bit interested.

"Uuuggh, just thinking about that make me want to vomit...I don't want to remember that again…sorry." Yugi murmured. They then walk to their own class. Mr. Toriyama still not there, that's weird, Mr. Toriyama is an on time guy. He never late, even he got sick, he will come.

"Do you think Mr. Toriyama sick?" Anzu asked.

"Who cares?! This is an opportunity moment to sleep!" Jonouichi said before he drifts to his own dreamland. Anzu just sweat drop seeing him like that.

"But it's odd…he never absent…" Anzu said with a little concern. Even when that guy is rude, he still her teacher, so it's natural for her to be worried. And that's what make Atem love her more. She always got worried about people then herself.

'What a pure heart she got…' Atem thought while staring lovingly to Anzu, when she turned her gaze toward Mr. Toriyama desk. Beside him, Yugi, take a glance to the former pharaoh with a little bit jealousy.

'So…he love her…and I think Anzu still love him. I lose to Atem, there's no way I can win Anzu's heart…she still love him after all.' Yugi thought. Just then the door opened.

"Psst, Jonouichi! It's Mr. Toriyama!" Natsumi whispered, she sits behind Jonouichi. The yellow haired guy who fell asleep didn't unmovable, that mean he's in a deep slumber.

"Jonouichi!" Honda whispered while tapped Jonouichi's shoulder lightly. No avail, he still in a deep slumber. Suddenly, Mr. Toriyama stand beside Honda, who now freaked out. Mr. Toriyama bent his body, so that now his mouth near Jonouichi's right ear.

"Jonouichi…" he said with a soft voice that make all students stiff. This is the first time for them to hear Mr. Toriyama with a soft voice, and a very deep and masculine too. But, the soft voice replace with a rude yet strong shout, "WAKE UP YOU FILTHY HUMAN!"

"ARRRGGH! My ear!" all the student must hold up their laughter when they see Jonouichi's face. Mr. Toriyama smirk then off to his desk, but when he past Atem desk. The former pharaoh swear he saw Mr. Toriyama eyes is yellow not brown like always, and what worse is that eyes staring to Anzu.

'What the…I thought Mr. Toriyama eyes is brown...why yellow?! Is there a spirit too in his body!? And why he staring to my soon-to-be queen like that!' Atem thought. 'Wait..soon-to-be what…' he bent down his face when he felt blood rush to his face. '…Anzu…my queen…that sounds good.' He thought with a deep blush.

"Alright, Jonouichi! You got detention! Now off you go to my office!" he said with a glare. Jonouichi just sighing while stroking his swollen ear. He then go to Mr. Toriyama office with a defeated look.

'If there's no demon and so I can duel monster…I'm gonna challenge him! And beat the hell out of him!' Jonouichi thought before he shut the class door.

'I hope he's gonna be okay…' Sei thought when he saw Jonouichi's defeated look.

**(Not that I'm concern, you heard what Toriyama said before?)**

[Which one?]

**(…Hhhh, he said 'filthy human'…)**

[Why? I think it's natural for him. He's rude anyway…]

**(Are you idiot or something!? All demons always referred to you human like that!)**

[So that mean…uh…]

**(That mean he's a demon, you fool! Don't make me come out and kill you! Now, listen carefully because I'm not gonna tell you again! I think Toriyama is the demon that attack those human who struck Apathy Syndrome. He ate their heart. And that's why those human heartless, a body with no heart is like a body with no soul. We have to kill him if we want to save those human heart-)**

[Kill him!? Are you kidding me!? No! I won't kill anyone!]

**(Let me finish first, you idiot. Maybe, the real Toriyama is somewhere we don't know, and that demon impersonating him. I think, if we eliminated that demon, all hearts he ate will be save and so is the real Toriyama.)**

[Okay, I understand now. Uh, but first…do you see that Mr. Toriyama…I mean Mr. Toriyama imposter is a little bit weird…especially towards Anzu..]

**(What do you mean?)**

[It's like…I don't know…uh…It's like when Haruka still have a full heart. All demons staring a lot at her, even Takumi Mourino, Lyne, and that traitor too…]

**(…You mean that she's…)**

Sei and Seikyu mind link snap off when they heard Mr. Toriyama yell to someone. Sei widened his eyes when he sees the one who got yelled.

"You filthy wench! I'm here give you all a lesson and you dare to dazed off!" Anzu just hung her head frightened.

"Wait, Mr. Toriyama! She just doesn't know the answer, that doesn't mean you-" Atem can't finish his sentence because Mr. Toriyama glaring at him, with those deadly yellow eyes.

"Silence you foolish human! You can't speak when I'm still speaking! She didn't know the answer because she dazed off thinking about some fucking pretty boy, all girls always like that! Now, you, Anzu Mazaki! Off you go to my office!" Mr. Toriyama said with a final statement. Anzu just hung her head, her body trembling. Ready to cry her eyes out. It's the first time she got yelled like that.

"Anzu, don't worry. I…we will wait you in front of Mr. Toriyama office." Atem whispered so that's just Anzu can hear. The brunette nodded her head, she's not trembling anymore, because she knew that Atem and her friends will be near her when Mr. Toriyama punish her.

**(This is bad…)**

[What bad?]

**(We don't know what will happen in Mr. Toriyama office…)**

[What do you mean?]

**(Don't you realize?! Anzu have the pure heart that traitor search! We don't know what will happen if Anzu walking alone to that Toriyama imposter office.)**

[You worrying too much. She have Atem to protect! I heard Atem is the former pharaoh, so he can protect her.]

**(Why would he want to protect her?)** Seikyu asked through the mind link, like a children. I mean his expression.

[It oblivious that he love her, duh.]

**(Uh…love?)**

[Yeah, love. That thing Haruka always declare. You have heart too now, why are you still won't accept love or Haruka's love?]

**(I hate love, you know all lords demon doesn't have heart. Except my old man, Vexes. Love is the one who kill him and my mother. Yeah, I know I got a heart replica from you because we still stuck…and that heart got contaminated by me. From pure now wicked. So I can't accept Haruka's love…she love you idiot.)**

[Us…she love both of us you dumb..]

**(S-shut up! Why the hell are we talking about this!? We're talking about Anzu and Atem and her pure heart and that traitor! We have to tell Atem and his friends about this. And don't forget tell Haruka and her companions too. We need all the help to eliminated that traitor for good..)**

[Alright lover boy…] with that, the mind link off. Sei take a glance to Natsumi, Yosuke, and Millia. He nodded his head. Signaling about the first mission. Protect the one who have the pure heart from the high vassal who want to eat that heart to become the full Lord of Evil.


End file.
